Situations
by Wangz
Summary: After being seduced by Fujisaki, Hiyori would always think of Yato to try to get that night out her mind and ever so often Yato would check up on her. Yukine got a phone from Kazuma which turns out to have his memory card in it with some nasty files. Kazuma advised Yukine to start masturbating then Yukine found a friend online which made the matter much better.


**Bishamon's Shrine**

"Yukine, I saw that you've worked hard as in training over the past few weeks and I was hoping to give you a little gift to help you keep up the excellent work." Kazuma said.

"A gift?"

"Yes, I'll be right back." Kazuma left the area to get Yukine's gift.

'I wish Yato was like that. Always being stuck up and cheap. He's always with a bunch of fucking excuses as to not giving me anything for myself.' He said to himself.

Kazuma returned with a gift wrapped box. "Here you go." Kazuma gave him the box.

"A phone wow thanks Kazuma!" Yukine smiled.

After all this time begging for a phone from Yato, Yukine finally got one from Kazuma for his hard work.

"It isn't really new. You see I just got a new phone and I thought about when you said you wanted a phone so I gave you this." Kazuma said.

"It looks new tho. Thanks." Yukine said as he turned on the phone.

"Um... What's the password?" He asked trying to figure it out.

Kazuma showed him the password for the first time and he got it. "Don't tell anyone. Not even Yato." Kazuma said. "I think it's time you should get going. I don't want the others to get worried that you didn't go back in time."

"Oh. See ya later." He waved.

 **At The Restaurant**

Hiyori had just finished texting Yato that she went out with her friends before he'd get worried and had to go out and look for her. "So I see you've been texting someone lately. Do you have a boyfriend?" Yama asked.

"What?! Of course not! It's nothing like that."

"This is suspicious. Very suspicious. Well you'll have to introduce Ami and I to him some time."

"Wah?"

"He better be hot. You better give him a smooch for me when you see him again okay?"

Four figures walked through the doors of the restaurant. 'What? Why? Why is he here?' She asked herself. Hiyori pretended like she didn't saw him and looked some what depressed.

"Hiyori, is everything alright?" Yama asked her.

"Me? Oh yeah there's nothing wrong."

"Is that so?" A voice said. It was non other than Fujisaki and to add with that, he took a seat next to her. "Tell me what's wrong."

"My well being has nothing to do with you." She said.

"I see... but if it was another person, the same one I saw you with the other day..."

"Shut up. I don't intend to listen to a creep like you."

An hour after eating, Ami got a call on her phone.

"Guys, I think I have to leave early. See ya tomorrow."

"I'll take you to your home safe just like I said." Her boyfriend said.

"Alright. Let's go." Ami said. The two left the restaurant.

Fujisaki kicked his other friend giving him a signal to leave. "I guess we better got going to right Yama?" His friend said.

"Oh I totally forgot. Bye Hiyori, Fujisaki." She waved.

They left as well. "So Hiyori.. why are you avoiding eye contact with me?"

"No I'm not! I think I should get going."

"May I assist you?"

"No."

Fujisaki walked outside to get some fresh air and after two minutes he saw Hiyori left. He followed her till she turned around.

"Why are you following me?"

"Oh I didn't know you were in such a rush to see Yaboku."

Hiyori blushed. "It's nothing like that." Fujisaki walked close to her.

"I see, so would I do?" He ran a thumb down her cheek.

'Why do I feel this way around him?' Hiyori slapped Fujisaki across his face and that got him angry. "Don't touch me like that again."

"You've been a bad girl and you do know what bad girls deserves right?" That question stung Hiyori.

Since Fujisaki noticed the back alley they were by, he grabbed her and pushed her into the back alley making her fall to the ground. 'I think I startled her enough.' Hiyori tried to get up but Fujisaki pushed her back down and went on top of her. He started to kiss her roughly and placed one of his hands between her thigh. He could tell she was already crying.

Nora at the scene been recording the entire time and stayed hidden. 'Looks like I'll have to put this on a cd and give this to Yato tomorrow.'

Hiyori tried to push Fujisaki off her but all her attempts failed. He got off of her and picked her up. She thought it was over until she was pushed against the brick wall. A strong hand pinned both of her hands above her, and a knee prevented her legs from closing. "Hiyori... tell me, why did you slapped me?"

"Leave me alone." She cried.

Fujisaki's mouth moved down, peppering kisses to the side of Hiyori's neck. His free hand grabbed the inside of her thigh, slowly inching inwards. Her lips were captured in sensual kiss by him. Hiyori stifled a moan and bit on her lip as she felt his tongue move down to her cleavage. Her shirt was ripped opened exposing a breast. Fujisaki smirked. "Were you expecting this, Hiyori?"

Her eyes widened as she felt his breath along the edge of her peak, making it stiffen in the cold air. "N-NO!"

Fujisaki stuck out his wet tongue and licked her nipple. "Dirty, dirty Hiyori."

His hand hiked up her skirt, slipping off her underwear. "Oh? Just for me?" Hiyori shut her eyes and cried from the assault she was receiving, head turning to a side. She knew that something bad was going to happen.

Fujisaki's left hand glided up her thigh, his hand disappearing under her skirt. She shuddered as he kissed and sucked her collarbone roughly. His right hand groped her breast, squeezing and massaging it ever so lightly so she would let out a moan.

And just like that, Fujisaki disappeared, along with her underwear. Hiyori fell to the ground then fixed her self and immediately ran home crying.

 **Meanwhile**

Yukine is on his new phone going through the files on it until he got a message from Kazuma.

Kazuma: How are you enjoying the phone?

Yukine: It's cool and I haven't went through everything yet.

Kazuma: I forgot to take out the memory card and gave you a new one. You'll have to give me it tomorrow when you come to train.

Yukine: Okay but I was wondering why I got so much files and shit.

Kazuma: There might be some adult stuff on it. Please do not go into that folder.

Yukine: Yeah yeah.

Kazuma: You went through it didn't you?

Yukine: Of course I did. That's my favorite folder. What are you doing anyways?

Kazuma: Beating my meat.

Yukine: What's that?

Kazuma: Ask Yato when you see him. Just don't tell him I did that.

Yukine: Oh okay.

 **About Thirty Minutes Later**

Yato sat on the tree by Hiyori's room window and wondered why Hiyori wasn't sleeping. He noticed her crying and went in her room through the window. "Hiyori?"

Hiyori stood up. "You okay?" He asked.

"Y-Yato I..." her sentence was cut short as her vision went blank and she started to fall to the ground. Yato caught her before she hit the ground. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to her bed.

"Hiyori!" he shouted.

When he got no response he put his ear next to her mouth to make sure she was still breathing. She was. He sighed. 'Must have passed out'. He covered her up with the sheet.

Shortly after, Yato received a video message on his phone from an unknown number. He saved it.

Yato: Who are you?

Anonymous: You're lucky I didn't sent it on the cd to you. Just watch the movie and enjoy.

Yato: Okay?

Yato took Hiyori's earphone from the desk and began to watch the 'movie'.

After finishing the video Yato almost dropped his phone. "What the fuck who sent this!?" Yato shouted.

"Yato I..."

"Are you okay?" Yato asked worried and walked to her.

When Hiyori didn't reply, Yato wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly.

"It's...my fault... I shouldn't..I shouldn't have messed up." She said sobbed into Yato's chest.

"It's not your fault. Look at me," he said, when she didn't look up at him he raised her head with his finger "It's not your fault. You didn't make him go out and do those dirty things to you. You didn't ask for this, and you don't deserve this. You deserve so much more, Hiyori."

"But..I just can't help feeling like it's my fault."

"Again, it's not your fault." He hugged her in a tight embrace "Don't worry Hiyori, I'll protect you," he whispered in her ear.

Hiyori suddenly felt a pain and her body went numb. She felt like the whole room was spinning and wasn't going to stop anytime soon. Her eyelids felt heavy and everything went black and she fell back on the bed.

Yato pulled the covers over Hiyori and proceeded to go over to Fujisaki.

 **Fujisaki's Place**

Yato opened the door seeing his father sitting on the couch with his foot cock up on the table. Yato gave him a death stare.

"Yaboku what's wrong?" His father asked smiling.

"What do mean what's wrong? You tried to fucking rape Hiyori!" Yato shouted.

"What are you talking about? Don't come here making any false assumptions against your daddy," Fujisaki said.

"What are you talking about huh?! Well look at his!" Yato pulled out his phone and showed his father the video he anonymously received.

"Hmm not bad if I do say so myself." He smirked.

"What the hell's wrong with you dad?!" Yato shouted.

"What do you mean my boy? Can't your daddy have a little fun more often?" Fujisaki laughed.

"I warn you. Stay away from Hiyori." This time Yato was dead serious. After he said that he left.

 **Kofuku's Place**

"Yatty what's wrong?" Kofuku looked worriedly at Yato but there was no response.

"Daikoku something's wrong with Yatty." Kofuku said as she watched Yato go up to Yukine's study room.

"Hmm that's strange." Daikoku said while holding his chin with his hand.

Yato went up to the room and saw Yukine on a phone.

"Yukine...Who are you texting? Wait since when did you get a phone?!" Yato asked.

"Kazuma gave me for training hard." Yukine explained. "Hey what's wrong?"

"Ah it's nothing." Yato lay down in the corner and replayed the video on his phone while Yukine sat by the table.

Yukine put on his earphones, opened the files and began to watch the video what Kazuma had in stored.

"Argh." Yato felt a pain which stung him. The feeling that his Regalia was thinking of something naughty.

Yato snuck up on Yukine to saw what he was doing on his phone but smart Yukine locked the phone seeing Yato's reflection through the phone screen before Yato could get a glimpse of the phone.

"What do you want Yato?" He asked.

"What are you doing on your phone?" Yato asked while rubbing his neck bone.

"Nothing in particular why?" Yukine replied.

"Don't lie to me you were just thinking something naughty weren't you? Yukine hand me the phone now." Yato demanded.

"Alright sure." Yukine handed the phone owner to his master.

"Damn it's locked. What's the password?" Yato asked.

"None of your damn business." Yukine said and Yato inserted the password.

"It's wrong. Yukine tell me the correct password." Yato said.

"Kazuma said that I shouldn't tell anyone that's why a password is only for the user of the phone." Yukine explained.

"Tch smartass."

"Hey Yato..."

"Yes. What is it?" Yato looked down at his Regalia.

"What does 'beating my meat' mean?" Yukine scratched his face.

"It's when you- Wait. Why are you even asking me that? Your still too young to know about that!" Yato shouted.

"Well you see someone told me they were doing that. I didn't know it was adult stuff." Yukine said defending himself.

"Who told you that?" Yato asked.

"I can't tell you that." Yukine said.

"You try to act mature but you're still young in so many ways. Good thing I'm here, somebody has to look out for you. You should be thankful! I may not be a big deal now but just you wait! Before much longer the whole world will know my name! Yeah! I'll have my own shrine and everything! Ding." He winked.

 ** _The Next Day_**

"Mom I don't think I can go to school today." Hiyori said with her hands over her head.

"Why? What happend Hiyori?" Mrs Iki said worrying about her child.

"Well.. you see my head is hurting really bad." She laid back on the bed.

"Oh well I'll leave the pills on the counter for you just in case your headache gets worse. We'll be leaving now See you later Hiyori." Mrs Iki said as she left the room and the house.

"Why?" Hiyori asked herself.

All of a sudden Hiyori smelt Yato's sent coming directly towards her. "Y-Yato?" She asked.

"Hiyori why aren't you at school?" Yato asked her.

"It's because...It's because ugh never mind!" Hiyori blushed.

"Hiyori please tell me. Is everything okay?" Yato begged her.

"My head is hurting alright. Now l-leave me alone." Hiyori spat.

"You don't look alright. It seems that you have a fever. Your face is red." Yato teased her.

"I.."

"Do you have any plans today?" Yato held her chin with his hand.

"N-no." Was her response.

"Hiyori about Fujisaki..." Yato started. "Please stay away from him. I fully know what his intentions are."

"I did but he followed me." She replied and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"How about we spend the rest of the day together?" He suggested.

"L-Like a date?" She buried her face in his chest.

"Sure why not?" He smiled.

 **Bishamon's Shrine**

"Kazuma about that memory card... Can you send me those files?" Yukine gave the phone to Kazuma so he could exchange the card.

"Sure."

"Could you at least tell me what you meant by 'beating my meat' ? Yato told me that I'm still too young to know about it." Yukine asked.

"Well you see... Oh look at the time. Be right back. I think Veena is calling me." Kazuma left in a flash.

"Well you sure can lie about that." Yukine said. "Oh I get it now." Yukine decided to go on google to search for the answer.

 _'Beating my meat' is referred to as 'Stroking my penis/cock' in that instance is when a male gets hard or turned on by a female just by 'beating his meat' can solve the problem. If their meat isn't beat when the male is turned on, his cock will stand at attention and everyone around him will see that which will make him very embarrassed._

"What the fuck?!" Yukine shouted.

"Yukine what's wrong?" Kazuma appeared out of no where.

"Eww get away from me! S-Stay back!" Yukine walked two steps backwards.

"Huh?" Kazuma looked at him dumbfounded.

"You were stroking your...Did you wash your hands?" Yukine said.

"Of course I did and that was quite yesterday. It's a normal thing for boys you know." Kazuma said.

"Is it?" Yukine asked.

"Yes."

"Um.."

"Basically we just wait till we get hard, we grab our dicks and just keep stroking till we cum that's about it"

"Do humans do it?" He asked knowing he'll do it if he would think he used to do it when he was alive.

"Yes they do." He replied with no shame.

"How does that even feel?" Yukine asked curiously.

"I believe you should try it out yourself and see."

"Oh okay." Yukine unzipped and unbuckled his pants to get ready to try out the new method.

"Wait. Don't do that out in public people would think your crazy! You should do that when your home alone by yourself!" Kazuma stopped him from going to beat his meat.

"Well I'll do that today before Yato comes home." Yukine looked away.

 **Hiyori's House**

"Hiyori what do you do on days like this?" Yato looked at her.

"I don't know. Maybe watch a movie or go on my laptop." She blushed and looked away.

"You know Yukine is so attached to his new phone ever since he got it." Yato said as he took Hiyori's laptop and went on the desk, turning it on.

"Wait. Did you bought a phone for Yukine?" She sneered.

"No Kazuma did but can you give me the password for this?" Yato looked at the laptop screen.

"Figure it out yourself." She said.

"Aah so it is Yato." Yato entered his name for the password and got it correctly.

"Yeah! I got it!" Yato shouted.

"Do you like my password?" Hiyori blushed.

"Should of been something like 'Yato is my husband' or something so." He mumbled.

"What was that? You said something?"

"Nope."

"It looks like someone added me on Skype." Hiyori accepted the request.

"Well the person is calling now." Yato said as he move the mouse to the answer button.

"Yaboku how is your day going so far?" The person in the call spoke.

"D-dad." Yato stared at the screen and Hiyori hid under the table.

"I see you Hiyori. Hey Yama check it out. Hiyori's on skype giving her boyfriend a heads." Fujisaki called.

"W-what the hell?!" Hiyori shouted while blushing.

"Where?" Yama looked to the screen only to see 'call ended'.

"How does he even know I have a Skype account?" Hiyori got up from under the table.

"Looks like your friends are giving my dad every detail they know about you. But that doesn't matter because I know everything about you." Hiyori blushed.

"Yato I'm hungry. Let's go out and eat something."

"Sure. I'll gladly come along. After all, I'm hungry too y'know."


End file.
